


Pun Fight

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, inaccurate explanations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Dinner was over and everyone was enjoying the calm evening. Nothing announced the catastrophe about to happen.





	Pun Fight

Everything seemed normal. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Toriel were alone at home for the night. Dinner was over and everyone was enjoying the calm evening. Nothing announced the catastrophe about to happen.

There was a movie about dinosaurs and their extinction on TV, and Frisk, being the curious child they are, asked how an asteroid only a few kilometers large could kill all dinosaurs living on the planet.

"It's the speed of the object," simply replied Sans before winking with a malicious grin. "Alphysician know that."

They was a moment of silence and Toriel finally snorted out a small laugh. And all hell broke loose.

"Wow, Sans. Weren't you taking some Frisks with that pun?"

An alarm signal flashed red in Papyrus's mind and his skull jolted up, glaring warningly at his brother. Sans pointedly looked at him in the eye sockets before replying.

"Heh. What can I say? I'm over-Floweing with confidence tonight."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" yelled Papyrus. Toriel was laughing though, and that was the intended result.

"Oh my, you're such a comic, Sans!"

"Brother, lady Toriel, would you PLEASE stop?! Think of the human!" Sans's grin only grew bigger, which was never good.

"Okay... So puns are not allowed here. And in Papyrussia..."

"SANS, I FORBID YOU FROM USING THAT MEME!"

He sighed, shrugging as he let go of the joke. Papyrus thought the torture was over. Never had he been this wrong. "Looks like we're not welcomed here. I probably forgot to Blook our stay. I'm such a Dummy."

Toriel howled in laughter before adding: "Do you think we should Asgore should we just take our leave?"

"That is it!" stated Papyrus as he picked up a giggling Frisk from the floor. "I am taking the child to bed! And I expect you to have gotten a room when I get back!"

"Seems like he can't handle our Undyne love for puns!" Sans shouted as his brother ran up the stairs to avoid any more undesirable pun.

"And for each other. Isn't that right?" The innocent comment made Sans turn back to Toriel, looking at him with her soft eyes, shining from her laughter. He felt his soul jump in his ribcage at the view. "I love you a ton, Sans. A Metta-ton."

"I love you too, Toriel." He said, not even mad she had stolen his expression.


End file.
